More To Life
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: AU Anakin defeated Darth Sidious three months ago, and is the perfect Jedi Knight. Padme is a hardworking Senator trying to serve the galaxy. However, both are driving the people around them crazy.
1. Ch 1: Hard Work at the Jedi Temple

**More to Life**

**Summary:** In this AU, Anakin is 21 and Padmé is 25. They are not married nor or they dating each other. They know each other from years past, but they have not interacted with one another since the events of The Phantom Menace. In this story, Anakin defeated Darth Sidious three months ago, and is the perfect Jedi Knight. Padmé is a hardworking Senator trying to serve the galaxy. However, both are driving the people around them crazy. You'll have to read to find out what happens!

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by darksideyesplease's 'The Dating Game.' I highly recommend that you read any of his fics, as he is quite talented. On that note, special thanks goes to darksideyesplease for helping beta parts of this fic. This was the first fic I ever wrote, and without his help I probably would never have started writing fics.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hard work at the Jedi Temple**

Eleven years ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been given the task of training Anakin Skywalker. It was said that Anakin was the "chosen one" and would bring balance to the Force. The Jedi Council gave Obi-Wan orders to be very strict in his training of the boy, since Anakin started training late in life. Most Jedi initiates started training from early childhood, but Anakin was not found until he was ten years old.

Anakin may have been older when he entered the temple, but he picked up skills quickly thanks to Obi-Wan's rigorous training program and Anakin's natural talent. Three months ago, Anakin defeated the evil Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. The prophecy had been fulfilled and Anakin was formally knighted.

Staring out a window out upon the Coruscant skyline, Obi-Wan remembered how proud he was of his former padawan. However, that was before he heard a nagging voice from the doorway behind him.

"Master, shouldn't you be meditating before your meeting before the council?"

Sighing, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes Anakin, but I was taking some time to enjoy the view."

"That's nice, but your meeting is in less than an hour, you should be mentally preparing yourself. You will want to be focused in that meeting," replied Anakin.

Obi-Wan smirked at that, if only Anakin knew what he and the council were going to discuss. Ever since Anakin's defeat of Darth Sidious, the boy was constantly training to enhance his skills. Unfortunately, he was following the outdated Jedi Code to the letter, and questioned others who strayed from the code.

Anakin's training had included a thorough grounding in the old Jedi Code. The council felt that given Anakin's age the code should be drilled into him to ensure he stayed away from the dark side. Therefore in Anakin's mind, his job was to defend justice in the galaxy and train hard to enhance his knowledge and skill with the Force. Anakin was a model follower of the old code, constantly training to better himself, it is a pity no other Jedi followed the code as closely as Anakin.

Obi-Wan did train and meditate to enhance his skills, but it did not consume his every waking moment. He took time off just to enjoy life. Obi-Wan knew being a Jedi was important, but he would go crazy if he did not relax from time to time whether by himself or with his girlfriend Sabé. Obi-Wan smirked again; Anakin would probably accuse him of being one with the dark side if he knew that Obi-Wan had a girlfriend because the old code said that attachments were forbidden. Of course, Obi-Wan always wondered what Anakin's reaction would be if and when he found out Masters Yoda and Yaddle were married!

"I'll meditate in a little bit, why don't you run along and get some lunch, I doubt you ate today with your training schedule," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master."

"Anakin, you are a knight now, you do not have to call me master anymore. Call me Obi-Wan."

"Yes Mm…Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Very well, see you later."

With that, Anakin left the room. Obi-Wan was not going to meditate, he was simply going to continue to stare out his window and relax. Formal meditation seemed too much like work and would only stress him out. For the last three months, Anakin had been reciting the Jedi Code and the importance of work to anyone who appeared to be listening. It was grating on everyone's nerves, and it was time to discuss a solution. Hopefully this afternoon's meeting would be productive, until then Obi-Wan would watch speeders and ships weave around the majestic skyline of Coruscant.


	2. Ch 2: Hard work at the Senate

**Chapter 2: Hard work at the Senate**

"Milady, here is your meeting schedule for this afternoon. Is there anything else you require?"

"No Sabé, thank you. I will call you if I need anything."

Sabé left the office of her friend and employer, Senator Padmé Amidala. As she walked away, she shook her head. Another day of back-to-back meetings. She worried that if Padmé did not slow down she was going to work her way into an early grave. There were two reasons why her friend worked as hard as she did. The first reason was that Padmé felt it was her duty to better the galaxy for all living beings through her position as the Senator from Naboo. However, besides this more noble reason, Padmé worked because she feared attachment. In particular, she feared getting hurt due to an attachment.

Padmé was very beautiful, and men fawned over her all the time. Unfortunately, when she first became the Senator of Naboo she dated a few senators who used her to gain political favor and then dumped her. This hurt Padmé deeply because it made her feel inadequate. After the third time a fellow senator used her, Padmé vowed to never let it happen again. She kept herself so busy that she did not have time for socialization with anyone except her handmaidens.

Sabé understood Padmé's reasons for working, but she knew it was unhealthy. Before her friend was senator, Padmé had dreamed of finding love and having a family. Now she buried herself in work to hide herself because a few idiots had hurt her. Padmé was repressing her dreams because of a few bad experiences

Sabé walked to the window of the Senate office building and glanced in the direction of the Jedi Temple. If only Padmé could find a man like her Obi-Wan, someone kind, caring, and romantic. Life as a handmaiden was stressful, but she could always count on Obi-Wan to listen to her when she needed him. Padmé needed someone like him so that she did not have to bear the weight of the galaxy alone.

"I wonder what Obi-Wan is doing now," sighed Sabé. She knew he had a meeting with the Jedi Council this afternoon about his former padawan. She sincerely hoped it went well, because Anakin was making her boyfriend crazy. Apparently, Anakin had a work obsession just like Padmé. Sabé wondered what his excuse was. Just then, a buzzer sounded calling her to Padmé's office.

Bowing her head slightly as she entered Padmé's office Sabé greeted her with a simple, "Yes Milady."

"Hello Sabé, I was wondering what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh…. I am going out to dinner with Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Padmé's face fell, but she quickly recovered and smiled at her friend. "That sound's nice, I hope you have a good time."

Sabé caught the shift in her friend's expression and asked, "What will you be doing this evening, milady?"

"Nothing, I was going to stay at home."

Sensing the loneliness in Padmé's tone, Sabé offered, "Would you care to go to dinner with me and Obi-Wan, I'm sure he wouldn't mind?"

"Oh no, I could not intrude like that. You go and enjoy your dinner. Besides, I ummm… have some senate reports I need to read before tomorrow anyways."

Sabé sighed, "If you insist milady. Is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you. Actually, I think I am set for the rest of the day. Why don't you leave now and get ready for your date."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Have a wonderful time tonight."

Bowing, Sabé replied, "As you wish milady." She then turned and left the office. She would gather her things in the next room and leave for her apartment. She felt bad leaving, she knew Padmé had wanted her to stay and chat with her tonight. She would have cancelled her date with Obi-Wan, but Padmé would not have allowed it now that she knew about the dinner plans.

As Sabé took a taxi to her apartment she reflected on her friend's predicament. If only Padmé could find someone like Obi-Wan to be with, she might find greater fulfillment in her life. She might also be a lot happier. A great feeling of melancholy fell over Sabé as she thought of her friend. Hopefully Obi-Wan would be able to lift her spirits later tonight.


	3. Ch 3: The Jedi Council

**Chapter 3: The Jedi Council**

Obi-Wan walked into the center of the Jedi Council Chamber and bowed to the members of the council. Once the formalities were finished, Jedi Master Mace Windu called the meeting to order.

"Knight Kenobi, I assume you know why we have called you here today?"

"Yes Master, you wish to discuss the behavior of my former Padawan, Knight Skywalker."

"Yes, the boy is very talented, but this obsession with following the old Jedi Code is going to drive us all insane."

"Masters, although the code does have its good points, why were no adjustments made over the years to the obsolete portions?"

Ki Adi Mundi interjected, "Because we never saw a need to change the code. Most Jedi disregard the more old fashioned parts of the code. The code is seen as guidance for our actions, but not as the law of our lives. Only Knight Skywalker seems to take the code seriously."

"Well, in his defense, this council did request that I drill him rigorously in the code during his training."

"Yes, yes. Thought it best, we did," replied Master Yoda.

"Yes, I understand the concerns the council had about Anakin and the dark side, but I think we would all agree that he has proven he will not fall prey to the charms of the dark side. After all, he did vanquish the Sith. Now we are living with the consequences of his unique training program."

As Obi-Wan finished his speech, the entire council chamber fell into silence as all members contemplated this statement.

"He must unlearn, what he has learned," Master Yoda replied, breaking the silence.

A murmur rang around the chamber. "But Master Yoda, how can we change Anakin's mind about the code. He seems to be set in his ways," replied Obi-Wan.

"Train him to use the code, we did. Now show him there is more to life, we must."

"How should we do that?"

"Not we, Obi-Wan. Show him, you must. His teacher, you were."

Master Windu interjected, "He trusts and admires you. It will be easier for him to learn from you. However, you will need to be subtle. If Anakin suspects that we are trying to force a change in his behavior, he might resist. It could confuse the boy and lead to far worse consequences than those we face today."

"Subtle? How should I do that? I do not know how!" Exclaimed Obi-Wan.

"Use your feelings Obi-Wan, and find a way to train him, you will." Replied Master Yoda.

Silence fell upon the chamber again as Obi-Wan stared at the diminutive Jedi Master.

"Very well master, I will do what I feel is right." With that, Obi-Wan bowed to the council and left the chamber.

Meanwhile, back in the council chamber Master Shaak Ti voiced a concern. "Do you think Obi-Wan will succeed in his task? We were the ones who sanctioned Anakin's training program, isn't it too late to change now."

Master Windu sighed, "We were incorrect when we dictated that training plan. Now we have a Jedi who knows nothing but work. That is unhealthy. Anakin destroyed the Sith for us, now it is our turn to repay him for his service. He suffered a hard life before coming to the Temple, and has worked hard in the tasks we have set before him. It is now time that he find some joy and happiness in his life."

"But what if he's happy already?" questioned Master Shaak Ti.

"If he's happy, its because he has been brainwashed by our training program to think he is happy. We must now repair that mistake and show Anakin a broader view of the Galaxy rather than the strict limitations of the old Jedi Code. In the end, he must choose his own path, but we owe it to him to show him all the possibilities his life could take." Replied Master Windu.

With that the council adjourned, all hoping that they had made the correct decision about Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.


	4. Ch 4: Dinner Revelations

**Chapter 4: Dinner Revelations**

Obi-Wan remained deep in thought for the rest of the day after his meeting with the Council. He had no ideas as to how to show Anakin there was more to life than the Jedi Code. Taking a leaf out of his former padawan's book, he tried to meditate to find the answer to this question. However, none came to him. Finally, in frustration, he gave up. It was getting late and he needed to pickup Sabé for their date. He changed out of his Jedi robes, and into a black button down dress shirt and slacks. As he walked down the stairs to exit the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan hoped that when he went back to work tomorrow, he would find the answer to his Anakin problem.

Stepping out of the Jedi Temple, Obi-Wan hailed a taxi and headed towards a nearby florist. Asking the driver to wait for him, Obi-Wan bought two dozen white roses, Sabé's favorite. Smiling at himself, he returned to his taxi and gave him Sabé's address.

As the taxi sped through the traffic of Coruscant, Obi-Wan's thoughts drifted back to his Anakin problem. If only Anakin had a girl like Sabé to distract him. He chuckled to himself at the thought of trying to fix Anakin up with a girl. Who in their right mind would want to date Jedi Knight Anakin "The Code is Always Right," Skywalker? She'd have to be really lonely or someone who takes pleasure from being bored to death! Obi-Wan sighed, what was he going to do?

Fifteen minutes later, the taxi pulled up to Sabé's apartment. "Please wait right here," requested Obi-Wan.

"Hey… you, listen. I am not at your beck and call. Nor am I your personal chauffeur! I could be making more money if I just leave you here and catch some more fares." The taxi driver angrily replied.

"You will get paid eventually."

"Yeah… well… I don't want to wait around for you all day, so why don't you pay me now and I'll be on my way!"

Obi-Wan slowly waved his hand in the air, "You will quit arguing with me, and wait for me here."

The taxi driver's eyes glazed over, "I will quit arguing with you, and wait for you here," he replied slowly.

"Very good."

With that, Obi-Wan walked to Sabé's door and knocked, hiding the roses behind his back.

The door opened in a flourish. Framed in the doorway was Sabé, his girlfriend, wearing a sexy, red, sleeveless party dress cut at the knee. Around her neck was a black choker, and her hair was pulled off her face and clamped in an intricate coiled hairpiece in the back. Obi-Wan was in awe with the beautiful woman before him.

"Hello there, handsome." Sabé greeted with a smile.

Obi-Wan immediately closed the gap between them, and kissed her passionately. "Hello yourself," he replied, breaking the kiss. Pulling the roses from behind his back, he added, "These are for you."

"Oh Obi-Wan, they are beautiful. You spoil me too much!"

"If I do its because I am bewitched by your beauty. Maybe I should report you to the Jedi council to see if you have used a mind trick on me!"

Sabé playfully slapped him on the arm. "If anyone should get in trouble for bad mind tricks, I think its you." Looking over his shoulder to the taxi. "I wonder why the taxi driver's eyes are glazed over," she said with extreme sarcasm.

Obi-Wan smiled at her, "Your chariot awaits, milady."

"Ok, let me just get these flowers in some water and then we can leave," she replied giggling.

After dropping her flowers into a vase, she was quickly out the door and in the taxi with Obi-Wan.

They were silent during the tax ride. They only gazed at each other lovingly while Obi-Wan occasionally kissed the back of her hand. Ten minutes later, they were at Galexia's, one of the premiere restaurants on Coruscant. Sabé left the taxi first while Obi-Wan paid the driver and finally allowed him to leave.

Sabé and Obi-Wan walked into the restaurant hand in hand, and were seated immediately. After giving the waiter their orders, they started to discuss each other's day, their initial playfulness having subsided.

"So, how was your day? Did your meeting go well?" Sabé asked.

Rolling his eyes, Obi-Wan replied, "Don't remind me."

"Why, what happened? Did the Council not come up with a solution for Anakin?"

"No, they did."

"And?"

"They want me to train him."

"Didn't you already do that? Isn't that what started this mess?"

"Yes, yes." He sighs. "Now they want me to teach him that there is more to life than the code."

"Do you know how you are going to do that?"

"Short of whacking him upside the head, no," said Obi-Wan solemnly.

Sabé giggled. "Well he may need some sense knocked into him, but I think you are taking it too literally."

"I'll think of something, but lets not talk about this now, how was your day?"

Sabé's face fell, "It was ok."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I just feel bad because Senator Amidala had a bad day. She is lonely because she's consumed by her work and has no one to talk to."

"Well that's her own fault isn't it, she sets her own schedule."

"Yes, she sets her own schedule, but it's not her fault. She has been hurt badly in relationships in the past, and now she fears them. The only people she talks to are a few of the other handmaidens and me. I wish she could find someone nice to spend her time with, but I don't think she ever will."

All of a sudden an idea popped into Obi-Wan's head, and an evil grin spread across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Sabé asked incredulously.

"I just had a great idea! I need to distract Anakin from the Jedi code and a great way to do that would be to set him up on a date."

"Yes, but he would never go, he's obsessed with the code."

"Wait! Senator Amidala is lonely and needs to date someone to get over her fears. This is a perfect opportunity for the two of us to help our friends."

"She would never go out with him, so I don't see how this is going to work."

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow at her, "That's because you have not heard the genius of my plan."

Sabé gave a confused look to Obi-Wan as their waiter set their dinner plates on the table. After the waiter left, Obi-Wan leaned in and whispered his plan to Sabé as the two of them ate dinner. Sabé giggled periodically as Obi-Wan explained what they were going to do.

* * *

Later that evening:

At the Jedi Temple, a team of four Jedi entered the quarters of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Using the Force, they lulled the sleeping knight into a much deeper sleep. Across the city, in the Senate Apartments, a handmaiden led three Jedi through her mistresses' quarters to do the same to her.


	5. Ch 5: A Jedi, a Senator, and a Block

**Chapter 5: A Jedi, A Senator, and a Block of Ice**

Anakin Skywalker awoke to find himself in peculiar surroundings. He was not in his bed at the Jedi Temple; he was not even in the Jedi Temple. It appeared that he was in some sort of icy cave. A cold wind blew in from the cave entrance spraying snow in its wake. To make matters worse, he was bound and gagged. Calling upon the Force, he undid the knots to the ropes that bound his body. Then, once his hands were free, he undid the gag. Looking down at his belt, he noticed he still had his lightsaber. Anakin smiled; whoever had tried to kidnap him was obviously an amateur. At least they had the common decency to dress him in his winterized Jedi garb, he might be kidnapped, but he wouldn't freeze. Just then he heard a muffled cry from the right of him, and he went to investigate.

Anakin found a young woman bound and gagged in the same fashion as he was. She was dressed in a white skintight winter jumpsuit. A white fur lined cloak lay on the ground after falling off her shoulders as the young woman tried to wriggle out of her bonds. As Anakin approached the woman, a pair of fearful, chocolate brown eyes looked up at him. The eyes seemed familiar, but he was focused on trying to untie here rather than recall a distant memory.

"Shh…everything is going to be alright. Stay calm, I will untie you." Anakin spoke as he reached behind the woman's head to remove the gag. "I am Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, I do not know who brought us here, but I will get out of this mess," he spoke as he untied the rest of the ropes.

"Ani? Is that you?" The woman asked.

Anakin was taken aback, very few people knew of his nickname of long ago. He took a better look at the woman before him and recognition dawned on him. He had seen those eyes before. It had been eleven years since he had seen those eyes, but there was no mistaking they belonged to the former Queen and current Senator of Naboo Padmé Naberrie Amidala.

"Yes, its me milady."

"My goodness you've grown." Eleven years ago, Ani had been a little ten-year-old slave boy. Now he was no longer a boy, but a man and a Jedi Knight. She had not seen him in eleven years, but she had read of his exploits of destroying the Sith. She had been worried when she woke up in this cave, but now that famed Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker was here, she was sure she was safe.

Anakin finished untying Senator Amidala and pulled her up into a standing position. He knelt down to pick up her coat and handed it to her for her to put on. "Follow me, milady. We need to figure out where we are and then how to get back home. Stay close, and nothing will harm you."

Anakin and Padmé crept slowly towards the cave entrance, both watching for any sign of their kidnappers. As the two got closer to the cave entrance, they noticed some camp supplies off on the right hand side. It appeared their kidnappers did not have time to make camp yet. At the entrance, Anakin told Padmé to stay where she was as he walked out to investigate his surroundings.

There seemed to be no sign of the kidnappers. Anakin looked straight up into the air to figure out where he was. It was bright, but he could see the faint outlines of three moons. Given than information and the fact that the planet he was standing on was covered in snow and ice, he deduced that Padmé and him were stranded on Hoth.

"Ani! Look here." Called Padmé.

Anakin turned quickly towards Padmé. She was pointing at a discarded blaster in the snow. There appeared to have been a struggle between a man and an animal nearby, and animal track led away from the scene.

"Well it looks like we don't have to worry about our kidnapper. It looks as though a Wampa Ice Creature got him!" exclaimed Anakin.

"A Wampa?"

"Yes we are on the planet Hoth, and a Wampa is the only creature that I know of who leaves tracks like that."

"What if the Wampa comes back?" Asked Padmé with a tremor in her voice.

"I don't think he will, but if he does I can take him down with my lightsaber," he replied patting the weapon attached to his belt. "Trust me, we'll be safe."

"Ok, but how are we going to get out of here?"

"Let's go inside and look at the kidnapper's gear and see if we find anything useful."

Anakin picked up the blaster and joined Padmé. They entered the cave, both relieved that some of the danger had passed now that the kidnapper was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a Naboo cruiser orbiting Hoth:

"Are you sure Anakin is going to believe that he was actually kidnapped? You left him all the supplies he needs to survive." Questioned Sabé.

"He'll believe it, I setup that Wampa scene perfectly. He'll just assume some amateur kidnapper tried to take him and Padmé and was killed by the creature." Replied Obi-Wan.

"Yeah, but its still suspicious."

"Don't worry, its all taken care of. The Jedi code dictates that he has to call the council next, and once he finds the comm. unit I left he'll do that. Then the council will feed him the cover story we came up with. It will work, trust me. Oh, and I might have left supplies, but I made sure I only left the bare minimum."

"What did you leave them?"

"I'll tell you later." Obi-Wan said with a smile and a wink.

"Obi-Wan, you better te… !" Sabé exclaimed, as she was silenced with a kiss.


	6. Ch 6: Council Messages

**Chapter 6: Council Messages**

Anakin and Padmé rummaged through the supplies left by the kidnapper. They had some food, firewood, and various other objects, so they could survive for the time being, but they were looking for something that would allow them to leave the snowy planet. Padmé started rummaging through a crate when she squealed, "Ani! Come here! I found a comm. unit, we can call for help."

Anakin strode over to her, "Great! I'll contact the temple, hopefully someone is nearby who can pick us up."

Anakin picked up the comm. unit and carried it over to the mouth of the cave. He wanted to make sure he got a clear signal to Coruscant. Setting the unit on the ground, he turned it on, and dialed a frequency to the Jedi Temple.

Speaking into the unit, "Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, calling the Jedi Council. I repeat, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, calling the Jedi Council. Please come in."

There was a pause, until the voice of Master Windu came over the comm. "Knight Skywalker! Thank the Force you are alive, where are you? We've been looking all over for you." Master Windu was the designated Jedi Master to answer the call from Anakin. All the Masters knew the cover story, but Master Windu was the only one who did not burst into laughter as they rehearsed the story.

"It appears that Senator Amidala and myself have been kidnapped and taken to the planet of Hoth."

"Senator Amidala is with you? Are you both alright, what happened to the kidnapper?" Master Windu asked.

"We are fine. It appears the kidnapper was killed by a Wampa Ice Creature."

"Well that's a relief, our intelligence said that he was part of a band of slave traders. We tracked down his associates and tried to find out where you were, but they showed great resistance to our Jedi mind tricks. Unfortunately, we do not have anyone stationed near Hoth at the moment. Do you have any supplies with you?"

"Yes Master, about a weeks worth." Anakin replied as he glanced at the supplies.

Master Windu paused for a little bit, to make it seem like he was thinking. "We will send Obi-Wan immediately to pick you up. It will take him about a week to get there, so make sure you ration your supplies accordingly. Most importantly stay where you are, Hoth can be dangerous. Protect the senator at all costs, that is your first priority."

"Very well, Master."

"If there are any problems, call us immediately and we'll see what we can do. May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, Master. Skywalker out." Anakin replied as he ended his transmission.

Turning to Padmé he said, "Well, it looks like we are going to be here for a little while. We better start a fire, it will get colder as night approaches."

"Then we need to go through the supplies and setup camp." Padmé replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in a ship orbiting Hoth, Obi-Wan and Sabé were busy sharing a passionate kiss. That is until the ship's comm. unit started buzzing. Both reluctantly broke off the kiss, and Obi-Wan answered the call. "Kenobi here." The images of the Masters of the Jedi Council appeared before him. Sabé noticed that Master Yoda had a strange bump on his head.

"Knight Kenobi, Knight Skywalker has contacted us. We've told him that you will pick him and Senator Amidala up in a week." Master Windu spoke with formality. Then the rest of the council and himself smiled as they tried to suppress their laughter. "This is where the fun begins!"

Obi-Wan and Sabé laughed. "Yes masters, I'll call you in a week when we've picked them up."

Now laughing, Master Windu replied, "May the Force be with you."

"And with you Masters, Kenobi out." Obi-Wan turned off the comm. unit and turned to Sabé to continue their kiss.

"Why did Master Yoda have a bump on his head?" Sabé asked, stopping Obi-Wan's advance.

Obi-Wan snorted with laughter. "Well that's related to the supplies I left on Hoth."

"What did you do?"

"Well a normal survival pack would have two thermal sleeping bags included. I only left one." A mischievous sparkle lit Obi-Wan's eyes.

"You didn't! Isn't that pushing things a little too far, too fast."

"Hey! They only have a week down there, they need all the help they can get!"

Sabé smiled. "I guess you are right, but how did Yoda get the bump on his head?"

Obi-Wan burst into laughter as Sabé raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, when he found out what I was going to do, he said..." Obi-Wan chuckled again, but then did his imitation of Master Yoda. "Share a sleeping bag with Amidala, mind I would not."

"Yuck! That was not a visual I needed."

"Yeah well he said it when Master Yaddle was nearby, and she hit him on the head with her walking stick"

Both Sabé and Obi-Wan burst into laughter at this, as their ship continued it orbit above the planet holding their friends.


	7. Ch 7: Setting Up Camp

**Chapter 7: Setting up Camp**

Anakin and Padmé set to the task of setting up the camp they would share for the week. Anakin went to start a fire while Padmé would work on the rest of the camp. Anakin decided he would setup the fire near the cave entrance. This would provide the proper ventilation for the smoke the fire generated and also scare off any creatures that came upon the cave. Anakin piled some of the firewood from their supplies near the entrance, and ignited it with the blade of his lightsaber.

Padmé knew that her and Anakin would be comfortable in their winter clothes during the day. However, it was known that Hoth's temperature dropped sharply at night. They would need a way to stay warm at night. Unfortunately, she could only find one thermal sleeping bag among the supplies. She blushed at the thought of sharing it with Anakin. After all, she could not let him freeze. She laid the sleeping bag on the cave floor where it could be warmed by the fire. She knew she would have to discuss the sleeping arrangements with Anakin, but she was too embarrassed at the moment. That would have to wait until later.

After laying out the sleeping bag, Padmé turned to find something to eat. The food in the supplies consisted of several cans of soup, some bread, and some berries. Having finished building the fire, Anakin walked towards Padmé, and she turned towards him and asked. "Well what do you want for supper?"

"It doesn't matter to me, what do you want?"

She smiled, "Ok, lets have some soup and a little of the bread."

Padmé bent down and grabbed a can of soup, and some of the bread. While Anakin found two pots, 2 mugs, and two bowls and picked them up as well. Both carried their items towards the fire. Anakin set the bowls down on the ground, and Padmé split the bread up, laying an equal amount on each one. Anakin grabbed some snow from the entrance of the cave and put it in one of the pots. He would heat up the snow so that they would have something to drink with dinner. Padmé dumped the contents of the can of soup into the other pot and was walking towards the fire to heat up the pot when Anakin stopped her.

"No, I'll cook it. We don't need you getting burned."

"Who says I would get burned." Padmé replied indignantly. "You can just as easily get burned from holding on to the pots."

Anakin smiled, "Well it's a good thing I don't need to hold on to them." With that he levitated both pots toward the fire using the Force.

"You know, I would have been careful. I would not have burned myself."

"Maybe, but I'm not risking it."

Padmé sighed, it was useless arguing with him, so she sat down on the ground and nibbled on a piece of bread. Anakin sat down beside her and ate his own bread. They remained in silence for a while, until Padmé decided to start a conversation.

"So, besides defeating Sith Lords, what else have you been up to since I saw you last."

"Nothing much," Anakin shrugged, "Jedi business."

"Which is?"

"Training, going on missions to various worlds to help keep the peace, you know…Jedi Business."

Padmé rolled her eyes, "That's pretty vague, care to provide any details."

"Well, it's not that exciting, just standard Jedi missions. What have you been up to since becoming senator?"

"Fighting for the good of the people of the galaxy, debating the passage of bills, meeting with legislators, senate stuff."

Anakin smirked, "And you accuse me of being vague."

Padmé blushed when she realized he was right, "Well the life of a lowly senator is not as exciting as that of a Jedi Knight."

"Do you think destroying Sith Lords is exciting, I find it disheartening that such evil exists." Anakin replied as he used the Force to bring the pots of cooked food towards them. He poured the water in the two mugs, and poured some soup in each bowl. They did not have any spoons, so they would have to slurp it straight from the bowl.

"I never thought of it that way," Padmé replied as she picked up her soup bowl.

Afterwards, they ate in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. After dinner both cleaned their dishes with the snow, and placed them with the rest of their supplies. It was growing dark, and Padmé shivered as she started to feel the chill of Hoth's night.

Noticing Padmé's chill Anakin asked, "Did you find any sleeping bags with the supplies? We will need to bundle up if we don't want to freeze."

Padmé nodded and blushed as she replied, "Yes, but there is only one, we'll have to share."

"We can take turns. You can sleep first, and I'll stay out, I can use the Force to reduce some of the chill, then we can switch."

"No you'll freeze! The sleeping bag is big enough for two, I will sleep on one side and you can sleep on the other." She knew that Anakin would try to spend the most time outside the sleeping bag, even if he was cold.

"It's alright Padmé, I'll be fine if we sleep in shifts."

Padmé was a little uncomfortable with the thought of sleeping with Anakin, after all she had never slept with a man before, but she did not want Anakin to freeze to death either. She didn't care if he was a Jedi and was one with the Force; she was not going to let him kill himself on her account. "Don't argue with me," she replied angrily, "I will not have you suffer hypothermia or frostbite. I do not want to explain to the Jedi Council, why Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker returned to Coruscant as a popsicle!"

"But…milady."

"Don't milady me," she said pointing a finger in his chest. "We will share the sleeping bag, and that's final."

Anakin sighed. It was pointless to argue with her, she would not change her mind. Additionally, Senator Amidala was not weak minded so a mind trick would not work either. They would be at this all night if he did not concede, and then she would freeze. "As you wish, milady." Anakin said. He then opened up the sleeping bag and let Padmé slide in first. He reluctantly slid in after her. The both took opposite ends of the bag, both trying not to touch the other.

"Goodnight Ani," Padmé said tensely.

"It's Anakin, I haven't been Ani in years."

"Goodnight Anakin," Padmé repeated in the same harsh tone.

"Goodnight milady"

With the end of the argument, the only remaining sound was the crackling of the nearby fire. The two people in the cave may have been tense from their sleeping arrangements. However, they relaxed as warmth surrounded them, and they soon drifted to sleep.


	8. Ch 8: Questions

**Chapter 8: Questions**

Aboard the Naboo cruiser, Obi-Wan and Sabé had decided to retire for the evening. Obi-Wan was laying on his back on one of the beds aboard the ship. He wore a black pair of sleep pants with no shirt. He stared at the ceiling as he absentmindedly stroked Sabé's hair with his left hand. In a pale purple nightgown, Sabé lay next to Obi-Wan on her stomach. She casually drew lazy circles with the fingers of her left hand across his chest and abdomen. They lay in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

"I wonder what they are doing now," Sabé stated softly, breaking the silence.

Obi-Wan chuckled, "Knowing Anakin, he's probably trying to be noble and is currently arguing about the sleeping arrangements."

"How so?"

"He'll suggest they take shifts with the sleeping bag, but he'll try to stay out all night. The Jedi code says that you should put other needs above your own. Which isn't bad, but Anakin takes it too literally. He would freeze just to follow the code."

"Well I guess you are right, it will start an argument. Padmé is smart she'll see what he is trying to do. He won't freeze, even if she has to drag him into that sleeping bag by herself. She wouldn't want her only companion on a strange planet to die."

They both chuckled lightly and then fell silent.

After a lengthy silence, Obi-Wan softly called, "Sabé."

"Mmmhhh…" she replied sleepily.

"Do you think its bad for Jedi to have attachments?"

Sabé sat up and looked at him. "Oh course not, why would I be with you if I did? Where did this come from?"

Obi-Wan sighed, "Nothing, just thinking. Sometimes I wonder if there was a reason why the Jedi Masters of old issued the no attachment rule to the code."

"One of them probably had problems getting a date and decided if they couldn't have attachments then nobody would." Sabé replied teasingly.

Obi-Wan smiled at this, but reverted back to staring blankly at the ceiling.

Sabé sighed. "I suppose the rule was imposed to prevent conflict and maintain focus within the order." She rolled over on her back and stared at the ceiling along with Obi-Wan. "I guess the Jedi Council feared that a Jedi might be distracted by his or her attachment, and would fail to do their job. So, I suppose in one respect, the no attachment rule is for the best."

Obi-Wan tuned to gaze at her, "But, that means our relationship is wrong."

Sabé sat up and took his left hand in hers. "No its not. The council may have meant well, but they didn't consider everything when they made the rule."

"How so?" He asked as he sat up as well.

"Attachments bring meaning to life. They give you a purpose. A Jedi is sworn to protect peace and justice in the Republic. A Jedi must love, or be attached to the ideals that the Republic entails. Without this attachment, a Jedi would not have a reason to uphold peace and justice; there would be no reason for them to do their jobs." She paused and gazed into Obi-Wan's eyes. " Attachments like ours are not bad, they add to the meaning of our lives. They are only a distraction, if we make them one. The council should have never banned attachments, just cautioned that Jedi should be mindful of theirs."

Obi-Wan gazed at Sabé and smiled. Her logic made sense. She was so smart, one of many reasons why he loved her. He took her in her arms and hugged her whispering, "You're right…. You are always right. I love you."

Sabé smiled at him, "I love you too."

Their lips met in a deep and lingering kiss. They continued to kiss as they lay back down on the bed. They broke the kiss after a few moments, but continued to cling to one another. Silence filled the room again as they slowly fell to sleep entangled in each other's arms.

* * *

Back in a cave on Hoth:

Padmé turned over in her sleep, and her hand fell to rest on Anakin's abdomen. She was dreaming and a whispered, "Anakin" fell from her lips with a sigh.

Suddenly, a log on their bonfire broke apart, and the noise woke her up. Realizing where her hand was, she pulled it away, and rolled away from Anakin. It did not take long for her to fall asleep again.


	9. Ch 9: The Perfect Jedi Knight

**Chapter 9: The Perfect Jedi Knight**

"_Are you an Angel?"_

"_What?"_

"_An Angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them; they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think."_

Anakin Skywalker awoke from a very vivid dream. He dreamt of the first time he had met Padmé. He had been very young, and was openly smitten with the handmaiden who entered Watto's shop. He smiled at the memory, but then shook his head to clear it. He was recalling a past attachment, and the Jedi Code forbade attachments. He did not know what brought about this dream, until he heard Padmé sigh beside him. His answer was upon him; the close proximity to Padmé had caused him to recall the memory. Then he scolded himself, he must not think of her as Padmé, she is Senator Amidala of Naboo, using the formal title would help him remain focused. He could not let his emotions take over; it was not the Jedi way.

It was dawn, and Anakin slowly slid out of the sleeping bag so he did not disturb the Senator. He would meditate and spend the rest of the day in training. Performing routine Jedi tasks would allow him to regain his focus, and keep him from any distraction the Senator inadvertently imposed. Anakin was a model Jedi Knight, and he would not let memories from long ago change that.

* * *

Padmé awoke to find she was alone in the sleeping bag. She looked around for Anakin and found him sitting on the floor ahead of her. His back was to her. She crawled out of the sleeping bag, stood up, and turning toward Anakin she spoke.

"Anakin?"

"Yes, milady?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating."

"Oh…. Are you hungry? I can make breakfast."

"I already ate milady, I left you some food over by the fire."

"Ok, thank you."

She decided to leave Anakin to his meditations, sensing he wanted to be left alone. She walked over to the fire and found a piece of bread and some berries in a bowl and a mug of water. She ate in silence; she had no one to talk to anyways. After eating, she cleared her dishes, and heaved another log onto the fire since it looked low. She took a seat near the fire and watched Anakin meditate. After about an hour, he stood up.

"Are you finished?" She asked.

"Meditating milady, now I must train with my lightsaber."

"Why?"

"As a Jedi Knight, I must keep up my skills."

"Anakin, I don't think it will hurt if you take a few days off. We'll only be on Hoth for six more days, and then we will be rescued. You won't lose any skill in six days. You can come over here and chat with me, after all we have not seen each other in quite some time, it will give us the opportunity to get to know each other again." She smiled.

"I can't milady, the Jedi code demands that I train. I must follow the code."

Padmé's smile fell. "But…"

Anakin interrupted her, "I must follow the code."

There was a sharpness to his tone, and Padmé decided that it was best not to argue, so she conceded. "Very well, Anakin."

Padmé sighed, she was bored and there was nothing for her to do in the cave, so she settled on watching Anakin train with his lightsaber. Anakin ignited his blue blade and started running through various exercises.

Anakin twirled his lightsaber back and forth. Padmé watched as the blade flashed with each movement. Along with his sword's movement, Anakin spun and leapt about the cave. After thirty minutes, the novelty of watching a lightsaber practice was losing the thrill for Padmé, that is until Anakin started taking off his Jedi tunics.

They might have been on a freezing planet, but the warmth of the fire, and his own exertions made Anakin very warm. He had begun sweating, and would need to take off some of his layers so he could continue to comfortably train. Continuing to move his lightsaber with one hand, he shrugged off his Jedi cloak, and removed most of his layers. When he was done, he was left wearing his boots, pants, and a slightly see through undershirt.

Padmé watched wide-eyed as Anakin removed his tunics. He might have still had a shirt on, but she could see his muscles flex with his every movement. This young knight before her was definitely easy on the eyes. She shook her head, because she must not think things like that. Anakin was a Jedi and seemed to only see her as a task and nothing more. She was suddenly jealous of Sabé because she was in a loving relationship with a Jedi like the man before her. Padmé shook her head again, she was lusting for the body of the man before her, and that was not what she really wanted. She wanted a relationship of mutual love, passion, and respect. In addition, she wanted someone she could talk to, and share her thoughts, feelings, and problems with. In turn, she would listen to him and share his problems. As she continued to watch Anakin, she realized that he would never love her or anyone that way because he was too dedicated to the Jedi code.

Anakin finished his exercises and switched off his lightsaber. He got redressed to stave off the chill of Hoth. He walked back to the place where he meditated earlier, sat down, and meditated again.

Padmé watched as Anakin fell back in his meditative trance. He may be a gorgeous Jedi Knight, but he was not material for a long-term relationship. He proved that last night with their brief, dull conversation. Since then, he was all business. Padmé closed her eyes, and then she told herself she would not lust after Anakin Skywalker. He did not appear to be attracted to her, and there was no sense in pursuing him. She vowed to herself that she would remain the stoic senator for the remainder of her stay with him.


	10. Ch 10: Snowball Fight

**Chapter 10: Snowball Fight**

It was day four of Anakin and Padmé's stay on Hoth. Every night during their stay, Anakin kept being woken up by the dream of his first meeting with Padmé. Due to this, he threw himself into his Jedi training, and barely spoke to the Senator. Meanwhile, Padmé kept to herself, trying to focus her attention to anything but the Jedi Knight in her presence. She had been sitting around the cave doing nothing for the last few days, and was extremely bored. She needed to do something before she snapped. She decided that she would go out and explore the planet. It might be a vacant ice block, but at least it would be a change of scenery from the interior of the cave. However, she could not leave until she notified Anakin.

"Anakin?"

Not moving from his meditation stance, "Yes, Milady."

"I am bored, so I am going to go outside and look around for a bit."

"No milady, it could be dangerous out there, you will need protection."

"Well, come with me then."

"You heard Master Windu, he gave me strict orders to stay here."

Padmé glared at Anakin, "He gave you strict orders to protect me, and I'm going outside. If you plan to protect me, you will have to follow me." With that, she stalked off out of the cave entrance. Anakin did not realize she had left.

"Senator, please rethink this." There was a pause and no answer. "Milady?" Anakin turned around and did not see Padmé. He knew she must have left. He cursed to himself and walked out of the cave.

Once outside, Anakin scanned the area ahead of him for the Senator. There was no sign of her. Suddenly, something hard and cold hit him on the left side of his head. He heard giggles come from his left as he wiped the remains of a snowball from his face.

Anakin slowly turned towards the giggles. As he turned, he spoke, "Senator Amidala, I thi.…" Thunk! Another snowball hit him, this time directly in the face. Padmé burst into laughter as Anakin wiped the second snowball off his face. However, when his hands left his face, she noticed he was staring at her intently.

"Turnabout is fair play, milady." He stressed the courtesy title.

Suddenly, several snowballs hit Padmé. Followed by several more. Anakin smirked at her; he was using the Force to throw the snowballs. Padmé tried to dodge the snowballs, but it was no use, she could not evade Anakin's Force powers. Continuing to giggle, she ran off in a vain attempt to flee the oncoming snowballs. However, she was soon exhausted and flopped down on the snow. Anakin stopped his antics when Padmé quit running; he figured she had learned her lesson. However, he soon became worried when Padmé did not get back up.

He called out to her, "Milady, are you ok?"

There was no answer, and Anakin ran toward her. When he got there, she appeared to be perfectly fine. However she was flailing her arms and legs over the snow in a peculiar fashion.

"Milady, what are you doing?"

"I'm making a snow angel." She said with a smile.

Padmé stood up. Anakin stared at the spot where she previously lay, and saw an imprint that resembled an Angel. Suddenly, he got a vision:

_"Are you an Angel?"_

Anakin turned away, and closed his eyes trying to block out the memory.

Seizing the opportunity of having Anakin's back turned to her; she grabbed another snowball and threw it at him to get even for his previous use of the Force. The snowball smacked Anakin in the back of the head. Padmé ran away from him giggling madly.

"Why you!" Anakin called out, and then ran after her.

Padmé could not outrun Anakin, and he soon caught up with her. He grabbed her around the waist to throw her off balance and stop her, but she twisted and he lost his footing as well. They both hit the ground and started rolling, one over the other. When the rolling stopped, Padmé was on her back in the snow, and Anakin was over her. Padmé was smiling and laughing, but the laughter died as their eyes met. Blue eyes, met brown in an intense stare. They continued to stare in silence for several minutes. Padmé was about to say something to break the moment, when Anakin leaned in and his lips met hers.

Padmé was shocked as Anakin tenderly kissed her, but was soon caught up in the moment. She just started to kiss him back when he suddenly pulled away. A look of terror was on his face.

Shakily he responded, "I… I shouldn't have done that."

Anakin stood up quickly, and walked quickly back to the cave. Padmé remained lying on the snow for a few minutes confused by what had just happened. When Padmé finally got up and returned to the cave, she found Anakin meditating again, trying to refocus. Both were silent with each other for the rest of the day, seeming to ignore what had transpired between them.

* * *

That night, Anakin and Padmé slept in the sleeping bag again, both trying to keep as much distance between each other, at least as much distance as was possible in a sleeping bag. Sleep did not come easily to both of them as both of their minds processed the previous events. However, after several hours, both fell asleep from mental exhaustion. 

However, the dreams of Anakin's past continued to plague him. Except this night, they were longer.

_"Are you an Angel?" _

_"What?" _

_"An Angel. I heard the deep space pilots talk about them; they are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iego, I think." _

_… _

_"I'm going to marry you." _

_"Well, I'm afraid I can't marry you…you're just a little boy." _

_"I won't always be."_


	11. Ch 11: Frozen

**Chapter 11: Frozen**

Anakin awoke abruptly from his dream. He immediately scooted out of the sleeping bag. His past attachment was haunting him more, and to make matters worse, there was a part of him telling him to give in to the feelings. However, he knew he couldn't do that; it was not the Jedi way. He would have to keep his distance from Padmé for the remainder of their stay on Hoth. Anakin scolded himself; he used her first name in his thoughts, and not her official title of senator. He needed to keep using her title, to help him stay focused. Obi-Wan would be there to pick them up in three days if he counted today, and then he would no longer be distracted from the code.

Anakin immediately set to meditating. Unfortunately, all that accomplished was images of his kiss with Padmé from yesterday ran in his mind. Padmé awoke thirty minutes after Anakin had started meditating and started making herself breakfast. Anakin's visions got worse as the senator moved around the cave. Not only did he see their kiss, but also he saw visions of what could have been had they kept kissing. Frustrated he stopped meditating, and decided to train with his lightsaber. Perhaps, he could tire himself out enough so that he would not have these visions anymore.

Padmé's dreams were troubled. She spent the entire night mulling over the events of the previous day, and the fire that was ignited within her when Anakin had kissed her. Now that she was awake, she continued to think of what had happened between her and Anakin. She was definitely attracted to him, and by yesterday's display, he was attracted to her, but he did not seem to want to pursue a relationship with her. Padmé spent the day in silence, trying to find something to say to Anakin.

Trying to tire himself out did not seem to help Anakin's visions. After his long practice, he set back to the task of meditating. This time instead of him kissing Padmé in the snow, he had visions of them kissing while she wore a wedding dress. Anakin finally gave up; he was not helping his situation by meditating if he kept having these visions. Instead, he sat quietly trying not to think of anything for the rest of the day.

Both Padmé and Anakin ate their dinner that night in silence, neither looking at the other. For the remainder of the night, they stared into the fire, trying to reason out their own thoughts.

Finally, Padmé broke the silence that had resided for the entire day. "It's getting late, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, I'm going to stay up for a little while."

"Ok."

Padmé crawled into the sleeping bag, and fell asleep shortly there after. Anakin did not join her. His dreams kept getting worse if he slept next to her, so he decided to stay away from the sleeping bag tonight. He inched himself closer to the fire as Hoth's night chill swept into the cave. Wrapping his Jedi cloak more tightly around him, he used the Force to block out as much of the chill he could.

Two hours later, Padmé was woken by a strange noise. She woke up and noticed that Anakin was not in the sleeping bag with her. She scanned the cave, and found him and the source of the noise. He was sitting next to the fire with his cloak wrapped around him, and his teeth were chattering.

"Anakin?"

There was no answer, so Padmé crawled out of the sleeping bag and walked over to him.

"Anakin?"

He looked up. "Ye…Yes, mi…milady," he replied as he shivered.

Padmé stared at Anakin and noticed his lips were blue. It was obvious that he had been up all night. "Anakin Skywalker! What do you think you are doing? You are half frozen. Get in that sleeping bag right now before you kill yourself."

"I…I ca…ca…can't mi…milady."

Padmé put her hands on her hips and glared at Anakin. "Oh, and why is that?

There was a long pause where Anakin did not answer. "Anakin, tell me now. This is silly," Padmé said with exasperation.

"You are the…the…there." Anakin replied weakly.

"Anakin, I've been there for the last 5 days."

"Ye...ye…yes, bu…bu…but ye…ye…yesterday."

Finally, she knew what was bothering him. It was the same thing that was bothering her. They would need to talk this out with one another.

Softening her tone from earlier, but still angry Padmé replied, "Well, that is no reason to freeze yourself to death. What were you thinking?" She shivered as she started to feel the night's chill.

"St…st…stop vi…vi…visions."

Visions, what visions? Padmé thought to herself. She needed to talk to him to figure this puzzle out, but first she needed to get him out of the cold before he turned any bluer.

"Well, we need to talk about yesterday, but first you have to get out of the cold." She replied.

"N…N…No!"

"Anakin, don't argue with me because I will stay out here all night even if I freeze myself. Get in that sleeping bag, NOW!" She pointed in the direction of the sleeping bag as she glared at him.

Anakin knew she would make good of her threat if he refused her. He could not allow her to risk her life because of his visions, that would be selfish, and against the Jedi Code. At the moment, her possible death seemed to be a bigger code violation, than his visions. Anakin sighed and shakily got to his feet. "Ve…ve…very well mi…mi…milady."

Anakin walked over to the sleeping bag and slid inside and shortly thereafter Padmé joined him. Padmé gave him a few moments to warm up slightly before she started questioning his actions.


	12. Ch 12: Anakin and Padme's Talk

**Chapter 12: Anakin and Padmé's Talk**

When Padmé thought that Anakin had warmed up slightly, she began questioning him.

"So will you mind telling me why you tried to kill yourself?"

There was no answer, so Padmé continued to question. "What are these visions you are trying to stop?"

"I don't want to talk about it senator."

"You are not getting out of it that easily Skywalker. You owe me an explanation for your silly stunt. What's wrong?"

Anakin sighed. He had his back to Padmé, and quietly replied, "Attachments are forbidden by the Jedi Code."

"So, what does that have to do with all this mess?"

"I have been trained, and continue to train myself to rid myself of all my previous attachments, so I can stay focused on the will of the Force."

Padmé quirked an eyebrow as she stared at the back of Anakin's head, he was not explaining his problem yet. "And?"

"And, I keep having visions of the two of us together. Its an attachment that as a Jedi I cannot afford to have."

Finally, she knew what was bothering him. What confused her was that Obi-Wan Kenobi was a Jedi and had an attachment with her handmaiden, Sabé, why was Anakin so against it. Obviously, following the Jedi code was important to Anakin, more so than any other Jedi. However, now that he admitted to having visions of them, she was curious to know more. "What do you see in your visions?"

"Well they started out with images of our first meeting back on Tatooine eleven years ago. Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget, you asked me if I was an angel." She smiled at the memory. "Besides, I could never forget, after you gave me my Japor Snippet." She pulled a small necklace out from underneath her clothing.

Anakin turned around towards Padmé and saw as she pulled out the Japor Snippet. "You kept it?" He reached out and grabbed the pendant he had made years ago, examining it.

"Yes, someone I considered a dear friend made it for me."

They both smiled. "So, what else have you seen in your visions?" Padmé asked.

"Us kissing from yesterday, and…" He trailed off.

"And…?"

"And us kissing elsewhere." He added uneasily.

"Like where?" Padmé asked curiously.

Anakin sighed. "I don't remember, but it appeared that you were wearing a wedding dress. Which is why I've been trying to keep my distance from you, my attachment is getting stronger the longer I stay around you."

They were now facing each other, but they did not let their eyes meet. They stayed silent for a while, neither knowing what to say until Anakin voiced his main concern.

"I am falling in love with you, Padmé. Well…" he paused, "…falling back in love with you, I started this eleven years ago. But I can't. It is not the Jedi way."

Padmé was awed by his admission. No man had ever admitted that he loved her, and she knew Anakin was not after her position as Senator, but loved her just for her. Although Anakin did irritate her, she had to admit that there was a part of her that was falling in love with him too. He was nice to look at, but that was not why she loved him. He was kind, caring, and had a great sense of duty. However, it was that duty that was preventing them from pursuing their relationship any further. She looked up into his eyes and stated, "I understand." She sighed. "Tell me about the Jedi code."

"What? Why?" Anakin asked a little startled.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Anakin. But, I will not ask you to do anything that will undermine you position as a Jedi. I'd like to know all the reasons why we can't be together."

She loved him. Anakin was stunned, he did not know if the attraction was mutual, and now she had just admitted that it was. It was even more special that she was willing to give up a relationship with him just because of his position as a Jedi. However, it also pained him to think of not being with her, but he knew the code. Padmé had given him a great gift by admitting her love, but now he owed her an explanation as to why they could never be together.

"The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice in the Republic." Anakin began.

"Yes." Padmé replied looking into his eyes.

"The Jedi code is the set of rules we follow to maintain our focus on the light side of the Force, so that we can do our job. If a Jedi does not follow the code, they can fall prey to the charms of the dark side of the Force, the power the Sith use to attempt to control the galaxy."

Padmé was a little concerned, if breaking the code meant going to the dark side, then perhaps Obi-Wan Kenobi could fall to the dark side due to his relationship with Sabé. She had to know more. "Go on." She replied.

"Well, the code provides guidance on how we should train, but it also sets some rules for how we live our lives. For example, we must be masters over out emotions. We cannot let our emotions cloud our judgment when performing tasks. Therefore, we must control our emotions like fear, anger, and aggression. At the same time, we need to control things that can lead us to lose control of emotions, like…"

Padmé finished his sentence, "Attachments."

"Yes, a lack of focus on the part of any Jedi could cost people their lives. Following the code helps prevent that." Anakin finished.

There was a long pause where Padmé considered everything that Anakin had just told her. Anakin had a duty to the Republic, and a relationship with her could ruin it based on his logic. But, what did that mean for Obi-Wan and Sabé?

"Do you know of any Jedi who currently have attachments?" Padmé asked.

"No, like I said, it's forbidden."

This interested Padmé. Obviously, Anakin had no idea that not all Jedi followed the code like he did. She considered telling Anakin what she knew about Obi-Wan, but thought better of it. He probably would not believe her anyways. She sighed resignedly and turned away from Anakin.

As she turned, she stated, "I love you Anakin, but I understand your duty. I will not ask you to go against the code. From now on, we are just a stranded Jedi and Senator, and nothing more."

Anakin did not know what to say. This solved his problem with the Jedi code, but the thought of not being with Padmé pained him. Anakin rolled over, away from Padmé and sighed.

Both remained in silence, both mulling over their thoughts until they both slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Onboard the Naboo Cruiser orbiting Hoth, Obi-Wan was startled awake.

"What's the matter?" Sabé asked sleepily.

"We have to go down there, now."

"What?" Sabé sat up. "Why? We are not due to pick them up for another day and a half. What's going on?"

"If we do not go now, we will regret it. I'll explain later. Just get dressed in something warm, we are going planet side."

With that, Obi-Wan bolted off the bed to quickly find his clothes. Sabé was confused by all of this, but she decided to trust Obi-Wan and was soon gathering her clothes as well.


	13. Ch 13: Breaking the Code

**Chapter 13: Breaking the Code**

Obi-Wan and Sabé landed the Naboo cruiser, near the cave where their friends were camped. They made sure they landed out of eyeshot of the cave entrance, so as not to alert anyone in the cave to their presence. On the way down to the planet, Obi-Wan explained to Sabé that he had picked up a feeling of sadness from Anakin in the Force. He explained that he suspected that this feeling was due to Anakin's persistence in following the Jedi code. He stated that if they did not go down to the planet now, they would not break Anakin's use of the Jedi Code and Padmé would be hurt again. As they exited the ship, they whispered last minute instructions to each other as to how they were going to deal with the situation that faced them.

Obi-Wan and Sabé crept slowly into the cave, and saw that their two friends were still asleep in the sleeping bag. Much to their dismay, they were not cuddled next to each other, but sleeping on opposite ends of the sleeping bag. They both looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their stubborn friends.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan called out loudly startling both Padmé and Anakin awake.

Anakin and Padmé jumped at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice. Anakin quickly crawled out of the sleeping bag and asked, "Master, what are you doing here so soon?"

Padmé started crawling out of the sleeping bag too.

"Anakin, how many times do I have to tell you, you are no longer my padawan you do not have to call me master anymore." Obi-Wan replied with exasperation.

"Sorry, Mm…Obi-Wan, why are you here so early?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again. "We got here earlier than suspected, and figured the Senator and you would like to be rescued as soon as possible. Our ship is par…" Obi Wan was silenced as Sabé jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Anakin looked on in shock as Padmé's handmaiden kissed his former master. His mouth fell open when Obi-Wan did not push her away, but held her more tightly in his embrace. The man who had trained him to be a Jedi, was now breaking the Jedi code. Anakin was confused.

Obi-Wan and Sabé continued to kiss, until Padmé icily called out, "Can you two come up for air anytime soon, so we can get off this chunk of ice. I have better things to do than watch you make out."

Sabé and Obi-Wan broke their kiss, and with a smile both replied simultaneously, "Sorry, milady."

"Master, what was that about?" Anakin asked.

"Sorry Anakin, I do not think I have introduced you to my girlfriend, Sabé." Obi-Wan grabbed Sabé's hand and gave the back of it a light kiss. Sabé blushed and giggled. Padmé rolled her eyes at the display.

"But Master, what about the Jedi code?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "By the time we get back to Coruscant, the Council should have revoked the no attachment rule from the code." Obi-Wan paused briefly and sighed. "Took them long enough, it should have been done years ago. I'm sorry you had to be trained under the old rules."

"They are revoking the attachment rule!" Anakin replied incredulously. "But I thought attachments distracted a Jedi from their duty, that is why they were banned."

Padmé was tiring of this conversation, and slowly started to inch her way towards the cave entrance. She would head towards the ship and wait out the other three there.

"It is only a distraction if you let it be, but attachments can be good things as well. My dear, sweet, and incredibly intelligent girlfriend told me a few days ago…" He gestured towards Sabé who blushed crimson. "Attachments can give us a reason to continue to do our job. There is more to life than the Jedi Code, Anakin, you should take some time and enjoy all aspects of life."

Anakin blinked. All his Jedi life, Obi-Wan had told him to train seriously, and religiously follow the code. Now, he was telling him to lighten up and do other things. This did not seem right.

"But, Master…"

Obi-Wan interrupted him. "Anakin, there are no buts…. The Jedi Council and myself set this whole cave thing up for you to teach you to let go of your persistent use of the Jedi Code. You have been driving us all crazy. No Jedi follows the code like you do. We follow it to do our jobs, but not run our lives."

Padmé, who was almost to the cave entrance turned around sharply and yelled furiously, "You mean to tell me you set this whole mess up. Why was I involved?"

Sabé responded to her question. "Because you have thrown yourself into your work, and I thought it was about time you socialized with someone other than me and the other handmaidens."

Padmé started to bicker with Sabé about how she should not meddle in her life. As they argued, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan mulling over everything he had just been told. If a Jedi could have attachments, then he could pursue a relationship with Padmé. As long as he was mindful of his attachment, he would not be in danger of turning to the dark side.

Taking his eyes off his former Master, Anakin walked over to Padmé. She was still arguing with Sabé and did not notice Anakin.

Anakin grabbed Padmé's wrist and swung her into his arms. He then kissed her passionately, ending her argument with Sabé. Padmé resisted briefly, but soon melted into his embrace.

Anakin and Padmé broke their kiss and turned towards Obi-Wan and Sabé, who were applauding. Both Padmé and Anakin quirked an eyebrow at them, and then looked back into each other's eyes and smiled.

Anakin looked back over to Obi-Wan and said, "Well Master, we are not due to return to Coruscant for another day."

"So?" Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin picked up Padmé and held her in his arms while she wrapped her arms around her neck. "So you can spend the night here while me and my new girlfriend go on a date in the Naboo Cruiser parked outside. We'll pick you up tomorrow."

With that, Anakin walked out of the cave, carrying Padmé to the ship.

Back in the cave, Obi-Wan chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sabé asked.

"He still has much to learn."

"Yeah, he needs to quit calling you 'Master'." Sabé replied teasingly.

"Yes, but that was not what I was thinking."

"What?"

"He seems to think staying down here all night with you will be unpleasant." He smiled and winked at Sabé. "But I think we will find a way to stay warm."

They both chuckled at this, and smiled at each other. Their smiles were for themselves, and for the fact that they had brought happiness to their friends who were now flying a Naboo Cruiser into orbit high above them.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

When Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Sabé returned to Coruscant, the Jedi council had revoked the no attachment rule from the code. In addition, a clause was added to the Jedi Code specifically stating that the Jedi Code was to be followed for a Jedi's job and not other parts of a person's life. The council wanted to make sure that they would not create additional obsessive Jedi in the future.

Upon arrival in Coruscant, Padmé needed to report to the Senate and Anakin and Obi-Wan had to meet with the Jedi Council. They landed the cruiser in its normal landing pad on Coruscant, and disembarked. Anakin and Padmé exited the cruiser first hand in hand. The smiles of the entire Jedi Council and the rest of Padmé's handmaidens greeted them. When they reached the bottom of the exit ramp of the cruiser, Anakin placed a light kiss on the back of Padmé's hand and whispered to her, "I'll see you tonight, milady."

Padmé blushed, and moved in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before tending to her Senate duties. However, before she could leave, the crowd in front of them broke into applause. Both Anakin and Padmé looked at them, and noticed they were looking above them, at the top of the exit ramp of the Naboo Cruiser. They turned to see Obi-Wan and Sabé standing at the top of the ramp, smiling at the crowd before them.

Obi-Wan and Sabé walked down the exit ramp. As they got closer to the landing platform, the applause of the crowd around them grew louder and louder. At the bottom of the ramp, both Obi-Wan and Sabé took a bow, humoring the crowd. They looked up and winked at Padmé and Anakin who were both rolling their eyes at them. When the crowd had finished their cheers, both Jedi said final farewells to their respective girlfriends, and they parted ways for the day.

* * *

One year later: 

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to date Padmé and Sabé over the year, except when they were both sent on a mission to the Outer Rim for three months. Over the year Anakin had lightened up and was no longer driving the Jedi crazy with the code. In addition, Padmé no longer buried herself in work, and always made time to be with her favorite Jedi Knight.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin had been granted the rank of Jedi Master over the year, and now their girlfriends waited anxiously on a landing platform for the two of them to return home from their mission.

Soon two Jedi Starfighters landed and their occupants jumped out. Anakin caught Padmé in his embrace as she ran towards him, and Obi-Wan did the same to Sabé. Both couples kissed. When the kisses had ended, Obi-Wan and Sabé walked over to Anakin and Padmé. Obi-Wan greeted Padmé and Anakin greeted Sabé.

Then Obi-Wan stated with a smile, "We have something for you ladies."

"What?" Padmé and Sabé asked simultaneously with excitement.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both reached into their pockets. As they both pulled something out, Anakin added, "You have to answer a question before you can have it."

"What is it?" Padmé and Sabé asked curiously.

Simultaneously, Anakin and Obi-Wan dropped to one knee and opened a small box holding a diamond ring. They both asked the same question to their girlfriends. "Will you marry me?"

Both Sabé and Padmé had tears streaming down their faces as they shouted, "Yes!"

Anakin placed his ring on Padmé's finger and then gathered her is his arms and kissed her passionately. Next to him, Obi-Wan did the same with Sabé. When their kisses ended, Anakin and Obi-Wan led their new fiancé's away from the landing platform, and took them to a restaurant to celebrate.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that is the end to this lighthearted story. Thanks to everyone who read this.


End file.
